I love pierce the veil
by amberviall76
Summary: Rose is happy shes going to a concert with vic funtes and pierce the veil dimitri dosent like it muchly please review review review a one shot should i continue? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Let me get this straight i love Dimitri with my heart and soul but occasionally i need some "me" time so i told Lissa i wanted to go to a pierce the veil concert she looked at me concerned

" the heavy metal band?"

" they're not heavy metal there alternative..." I said

" does Dimitri know?"

" heh no he listens to country he really doesn't like music with screaming..."

" does he know you listen to them?"

I laughed nervously

"of course not i have them locked on my iPod." I said

" well are you going with who?"

" me"

" Screw it" she made a few phone calls

She gave me a devilish smile

"How about back stage pass and a few day tour with Vic Funtes and V.I.P tickets?"

I gasped I couldn't breath whats so ever I was turning red then purple then a slight bluish.

"Rose! Breathe Rose!"

I couldn't believe it me meeting Vic Funtes? I Inhaled deeply and let out a girly shriek and jumped up and down like a school girl

I heard a deep laugh behind me.

" what?" I joked

" why are you jumping up and down"

" just going to a concert."

He gave me a questioning look.

" what?"

" by yourself aren't concerts loud?"

" um yes and yes"

I wasn't on duty so i went to our apartment we kissed for a while then i thought of the concert i broke away and smiled and shrieked a threw my head back can you believe it Vic Funtes!

I started packing for 3 days my bracelets,charging accessories and my iPod/iPhone i threw sweats and i needed a shirt

" Dimitri can i borrow one of your old shirts?"

" sure go ahead Roza where are you going?"

" To a concert"

" i never really knew what music you liked."

I looked at him he deserves the truth

" for a few days i will be on tour with pierce the veil only for 2 days-"

" absolutely not"

I breathed

" yes... I am" i said

" no your not this is just way too far."

" if i want to see Pierce The Veil live goddammit i will!"

" For 2 days alone with those men with huge gauges?!"

"I have gauges!" Size 18 but still he's not gonna win today

" those are small you listen to heavy metal that is so depressing Roza your too strong"

" i like them they're really good look its fine not like I'm sleeping with them just sleeping on their tour bus for one night then see them perform a few tomes thats all i will be back by sunday

Its thursday your leaving tomorrow? "

I nodded

" no please Roza just call it off."

" why?"

" its oh its not music"

" and you listen to some country shit."

He groaned " your right I'm not your parents okay"

" thank you it means a lot to me." I hugged him


	2. Chapter 2

IM during Rose meeting pierce the veil

Adrians-skittle: Rose

: Dimitri

Queen.D: Lissa

Fire-boy: christian

Roses-skittle: adrian

Everyone has logged on but Rose

Rose-skittle - hello bitchez!

D. Belikov- that better not be my Rose

QueenD: adrians that sorta above the line were sorry she broke your heart

Adrians-skittle: has logged on

Adrians-skittle: sup bitchez! Wheres my skittle?!

Roses-skittle: Rosie! *hugs his skittle*

Adrians-skittle: Yay!*hugs her skittle* so guess what i am sitting with Vic Funtes right this moment!

: your having fun?

Adrians -skittle: oh yeah! So we were just hanging around waiting were on the bus driving to the next concert Vic called me purrty

Roses-skittle: lucky you met Kellin?

: who's kellin and why are you two skittles?

Adrians-skittle: Kellin is a lead singer for sleeping with sirens and we just decided to be skittles!

Roses-skittle: yuup

Fireboy: okay...

Adrian-skittle: adrian Skype me later everyone else text me Dimitri FaceTime me i gotta go Kellin is gonna vocalize to put me asleep bye loves!

Adrian-skittle:logged out

Rose-skittle: i gotta get my Skype ready and take a nap another all nighter

- no don't you dare shes mine start talking now

Roses-skittle: after we broke up i was devastated then a few days ago Rose came in my room and apologized i did too and we said we weren't meant to be together we were suppose to be friends so we hung out in secret so Belikov wouldn't drill her or Lissa she just wanted a friend so i am then i visit her dreams daily and we do random things we realized we loved skittles so mow she is my skittle yesterday she was my bitch and i was her bitch so now were like brothers a and sisters and while Belikov is working and she feels lonely she text me and i come over usually just laying in bed or just talk...

QueenD- soo cute happily ever after

Roses-skittle: mhmm

: you cone over when im not there!

Roses-skittle: yes she lonely i see her jeez

- im sorry i cant wrap my hand around this dont talk to her again

Roses-skittle why? I tell her goodbye

D. Belikov:

thank you

Rose has changed her name from adrians skittle to war

War- Dimitri !

D.b- yes love

War: don't call me that adrian is m my friend we talk if you don't like it tell me now don't make me choose!

D.b- why youd choose him?

War*getting pissed* probably not but adrian is my friend i don't make you sop talking to Tasha do i no i don't

D. B - he told me when i leave he Comes over

War- yes cuz i knew you'd overreact i got bored we just talk and or draw or dance or sleep legit sleep

Db: ok but if i decided to get best buds with Tasha you'd be with me and het sleeping and her always there when your gone and gave nicknames for each other!

War-Dude he slept over twice and plus im in new york so do whatever you want all i wanted was a friend

DB - you have Lissa

War- she works

- you should too

War- dude dont go there with me ill chop you up to four russians dudes

-:0


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and saw Mike Funtes asleep.

I had a great idea. I poked kellin and vic and the rest of the crew up.

" Rose whats wrong?"

" lets pull a prank on mike"

Kellin smiled.

We got ketchup, silly putty, ice cold water, whipped cream and put lipstick on his lips. Then we i got a blow horn once evrything in place.

Kellin was behind him with the bucket of water and vic was grinning like a mad man.

Jesse had a video recorder and gave me the ok.

I blew the horn

" wake up cheese balls!"

I yelled mike bolted up as kellin poured water all over him

" what the fuck!" He screamed then i squirred the ketchup on him everyone was laughing.

" good morning mike" i said and gave him a fry.

He rolled his eyes and ate it.

Jesse recorded it all. Smirking they got cleand up as they got ready for a concert. I put on his shirt saying the classic

" slap my ass"

So needless to say the tech crew and everyone was slapping his ass.

I laughed my ass off and went backstage to watch the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Heres a comment from a lovely reviewer " this makes me want to throw up" well chicka dont read it im a beginner and constructive criticsm is alright but that crosses the line girlie. Im trying to grow as a writer like it or not i really could care less! Ok other than that moving on...

Im pacing around in my apartment... Is Roza ok? Did she get hurt? I plowed my fingers through my hair. The door opend and my vixen strode in smiling. With a guy with long hair looking like a girl his hand around her waist. I growled Rose beamed

" oh thank you kellin! That was so fun mike still haven't figured it out!" She was laughing

He vocalized

"thats going on youtube"

Rose laughed again and hugged me

"Hey Dimitri this is the Kellin Quinn"

"Nice to meet you." I said gruffly

"You have a one of a kind woman here." He said fondly i didn't like it. Not one bit.

Rose laughed again

"Wanna drink Kellin?"

"Sure"

She got out the vodka and poured two glasses.

"I had so much fun!" She said as she drank it.

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek! The fucking cheek!

She blushed. Blushed? Rose never blushes!

He drank it all.

"Ok Rose i gotta get back going."

She hugged him. Jealousy shot through me more intense then before. I managed to stay where I was.

"Lets take selfies." Rose said she took her iPhone out and they got closer and she took a lot. She laughed.

"Bye Kellin tell mike i said sorry." They burst out in fits of laughter. He left.

She hugged me again.

"I missed you!" She kissed me full on the lips. I got lost in the feeling of her soft lips... Mixed with vodka. Before i knew it i was panting for breath.

"Did you have fun?"

"A lot they were so nice! I pulled a prank on mike" a devilishly smile on her lips.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" she said in a sweet voice... Too sweet

I looked at her she smiled

Her phone rang

" hey skittle I'm back!" Skittle.. Adrian ivashkov i growled and stalked to Adrian ivashkovs room

"Dimitri stop! Stop!" I heard Roza yell behind me. I couldn't care i was in blinded rage.


	5. DONT READ IF U DONT LIKE Grr other news

just saying... YOU DONT HAVE TO READ THIS IF U DONT LIKE IT DUHHHHHHHH! okk other thsn that this story is being discontinued because well i dont know but check me out in a few week and (kellin might) MIGHT appear lol sorry guys

KEEP CALM AND LOVE KELLIN QUINN AND SLEEPING WITH SIRENS AND PIERCE THE VEIL


End file.
